<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voice in the Marsh by squeallyeel22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150749">The Voice in the Marsh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22'>squeallyeel22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a stench coming from the forest and it's your job to find the source and get rid of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Voice in the Marsh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this post:</p>
<p>https://pocketss.tumblr.com/post/615683167932874752/when-you-are-just-hanging-out</p>
<p>I couldn't help myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">You couldn’t believe that this was your first mission. You get this snazzy new promotion in the court to join the Knights Guild and where does that land you? Stumbling through the nearby swamp to dispatch of a creature that’s stinking up the kingdom.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A soft pillowy voice drifts through the air, the breeze rustling the branches. The melody drew you further into the swamp.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally you stumbled upon the source of the voice…and the smell! In front of you was a grove, but this wasn’t occupied by elves or fairies as they commonly are. No. Instead, there was a giant troll covered in moss and other foliage leaning against a large tree.</p>
<p class="p1">He was softly singing, eyes closed as he swayed slightly back and forth with the tune. As you stepped closer, a twig snapped under your foot, startling the beast. Oh. Oh, his golden eyes were beautiful as they glowed like fireflies in the darkness.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>‘What should I say—‘</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Who’s there?”</p>
<p class="p1">‘<em>Oh shi-‘ </em>“Uh foul troll! I came here to purge these lands of your vile influence. Your blood shall drench this wicked nest. These woods are not yours to rot and sicken!” ‘<em>Was that too-.?</em>’</p>
<p class="p1">He sighed, annoyed, “What the fuck? I’m literally just hanging out.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Uh.., uh..” <em>‘What?’</em> Your head falls forward, “Look, sorry but I was sent here to clear out the smell that obviously having an effect on the forest and then kingdom. So either you leave or I have to kill you.”</p>
<p class="p1">The giant simply looks at you, sadness in his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“I understand,” he says softly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay so are-“</p>
<p class="p1">“But I can’t leave!” He cried.</p>
<p class="p1">That catches you off guard, “What? Why?”</p>
<p class="p1">He leans back into the grove, curling in on himself, “If I leave, then the forest will begin to crumble. I was called here by the pleas of the trees. My kind, we have a deep magic in our voices that strengthens the essence of the forests we reside in. You think the forest smells now? Wait until everything rots away because I’m not here.”<br/>“But what is that smell now? Can I do anything to help it?” You implore.</p>
<p class="p1">The creature goes silent before suggesting that you go to the stream to get it some water.</p>
<p class="p1">“The grove is deep,” he said when you came back the third time, “My dry skin is the source of the smell, but if you were to create a small pond for me to sit in, it should help. You might as well take off your armour.”</p>
<p class="p1">~~~~~</p>
<p class="p1">It took a while. Longer than you ever wanted to be honest, but the smell was already dissipating as the giant cupped water over himself. You had tried to get him to tell you his name, however he was very much against the idea. Old fae law and all that.</p>
<p class="p1">“What shall I call you then if you will not give me your name?”</p>
<p class="p1">The creature shrugs.</p>
<p class="p1">A idea pops into your head, “What about Ken?”</p>
<p class="p1">“‘Ken’?” He thinks for a moment before giving a huge smile, “I like it. It sounds like can! So I can say I Ken do it.”</p>
<p class="p1">You two laugh together before you put your armour back on. After giving him your farewell and promising to visit every once in a while, you begin to head back to the kingdom, mission accomplished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>